


Jackaboy Land!!

by SkeleSinner101



Series: Jackaboy Land [1]
Category: Septiplier - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-11 00:55:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7868956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkeleSinner101/pseuds/SkeleSinner101





	Jackaboy Land!!

Jackaboy Land!!

//BTW RIP Danny, we miss you ;-;<3\\\

As Jackaboy, also known as Jacksepticeye, walked down the street he couldn’t help but hear the little voices all around him. No, he’s not crazy. See, Jack was born with a very…unique…ability. He could hear everyone’s thoughts, hear their joys and wonders. But also their sorrows and problems. Though, unlike others, he uses his power to help those in need.

He turned the corner and BAM! “Owww! S-Sorry about that!” He said quickly, until he saw who he had ran into, he smiled. “Oh, it’s no biggy Jack! I’m fine!” The girl he had run into was none other then Lia Marie Johnson. She had to be the most beautiful girl you’ve ever seen and there was never a smear of her make-up or a scratch on her face. But she has a trick only her close friends knew. She was blessed as an infant to have eternal beauty and a protective forcefeild and teleportation abilities that she can use to her will.

As Jackaboy and Lia walked into their groups favorite café they were greeted with their favorite waitress Aqua. “Hey guys! What’ll you have today?” She said in her watery voice, because..well..she was made of water! Hence her name. “The usual” Jack said and they sat down at a table as Aqua walked off. “HI GUYS!” They heard their obnoxiously loud friend say as she sat down. “Hey Chica” They said. Chica is Jack’s best friends dog. Morphed into a human obviously. She can run really fast and that’s not always easy to deal with considering she’s a dog but it was manageable. 

“TOP OF THA MORNIN’ TO YA LADDIES!!!” Jack picked up his phone and answered. “Heya Danny!” He said. “Hey Jack we uh…have a bit of a problem on 31st street.” Jack frowned. “Who is it? Just a random criminal? Let the cops take care of ‘em” He heard a sigh come from the phone “Jack…it’s Dark.” Jack’s eyes widened. “Okay I’m on my way!” He hung up and started dashing off. “Jack! What’s wrong?!” Lia yelled after him. “Answer me!” She screamed the whole gang following. Jack turned around. “Lia, ITS DARK!” Lia’s eyes widened and she nodded. “Where is he?” He looked at her and nodded “31st street, lets go.” She nodded and concentrated all of a sudden there they were. Jack’s eyes widened. “Dark…”

Dark laughed as he kicked Dannys body to the ground. Then stopped what he was doing, hearing his name. He turns and sees Jack. “Hahahahahaha! Look who decided to join us! Welcome to the show Jackaboy!~”  
“Dark STOP IT! You don’t belong here!” Jack screamed. “Oh but you’ve got it wrong, YOU don’t belong here” Dark said and shot his famous dark energy ray. The gang jumped out of the way. “Lia! Give me your forcefeild!” Lia nodded and put a forcefeild around Jack. “Thanks!” Jack said and ran toward Dark, full sprint, reading his thoughts. “I just want to be a part of something…I don’t want to hurt them, but I have to..” Jack got to Dark…and hugged him. “Dark..join us. You can be apart of the gang.” Lia’s eyes widened. “JACK HE JUST KILLED DANNY WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!” Lia screamed.  
Jack ignored her, awaiting Darks answer. Darks eyes were widened, shocked. “A-Are you sure…?” Dark said and Jack nodded. Dark smiled. “Thank You…” All of a sudden a red light came from Darks chest and he was levitated into the air. “D-Dark?” Jack said and then had to cover his eyes due to a blinding red light blinding him. When he opened his eyes he saw…Mark?! “Mark?! YOU’RE Darkiplier?!!”  
Mark chuckled. “Yeah, sorry about that. I can’t exactly control him…” He said. Then he went and grieved Danny before using his powers to teleport and bury him. He did this all in a second, surprising the others. “It’s okay Mark,” Jack said, “Come on, we’re going out to eat..wanna come?” Mark smiled. “Yeah, that’d be great.” Jack chuckled. “Of course it will” Jack said and wrapped an arm over Marks shoulder leading him to the café. “You thinking what I’m thinking?” Lia said to Aqua. Aqua smirked. “Definitely ship it.”  
~The End~


End file.
